


Pendulum

by Dancestorologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Poetry, implied character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancestorologist/pseuds/Dancestorologist
Summary: Tick Tock, the grandfather scrikes.Time is ticking.Time to strike.
Kudos: 5





	Pendulum

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya 👋  
> This was done for the Pumpkin Party Fanzine, a Homestuck halloween-centered art project!
> 
> I didn't have much time to work on things, but I DID have this poem I wrote months ago about the angel of double death himself.
> 
> There's actually an audio version of this poem which is, in my opinion, much more enriching. You can listen to it here, voiced by my friend Jonaya! : https://youtu.be/j7MVMYRtbo0

  
  
  
  
  


**Pendulum**

**Tick Tock goes the clock**

**Rolling eyes, Golden glock**

**Tick Tock, fused with time**

**Seeing red through seeing lime**

**Tick Tock,** **the** **final hours**

**Before he craves all fates devoured .**

**Tick Tock, the grandfather scrikes.**

**Time is ticking.**

**Time** **to strike.**

  
  


**Natal sarcophagus, the crowning of a king,**

**“He’s the start to your end,” the angels sing.**

**“Time is up, yours he’ll replace,**

**Bow as you stare double death in the face!”**

**Souls are screaming as consciousness rots,**

**Illusions broken, the tale pulled taut**

**Burning bones and corpses fried**

**Skeletal dominance flashing in pride**

**Heart throbs slow,**

**The future is Void.**

**Hope is hopeless,**

**Life is his toy.**

**Time stands still;**

**Bite the Space dust of death**

**And look into the Light,**

**As you breathe your** **last Breath.**

  
  
  


**...**

  
  
  
  
  


**The game is not over. That story is fluff.**

**A universe pales to a dimensional snuff.**

**To acknowledge the story, YOU soil his sweat.**

**As long as you stay, your pulse is a threat.**

  
  


**You read with a distance, but the farther you tread,**

**The closer he gets**

**The closer you’re dead.**

**Ticks and tocks, your end is neigh.**

**Galloping clops foreboding decay**

**The dongs ding and the whinnies chime.**

**Bare your neck for Father Time.**

**He’s already here. You’re already gone.**

**The further you read, the closer his song.**

  
  
  


**You’re still reading this, as this ticking ascends.**

**You could stop this narrative, though you’re destined to sin.**

**You don’t think you can do that. The story can’t end.**

**Your passion outweighs your power to win.**

**Prying keeps his existence from yours to disrupt.**

**But you can’t stop reading; you don’t care if you’re cut.**

**The second your perspective switched into two.**

**You were trapped in this narrative.**

  
  
  
  


**You’re stuck in here too.**


End file.
